


Our Nightmares

by LadyBlackwings



Series: 10 years too late? [5]
Category: BnHA, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Cuddle, Embrace, F/M, Ficlet, Long-Term Relationship(s), Nightmare, Snippet, Support, hug, nightterror, snuggle, trama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 04:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15331455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBlackwings/pseuds/LadyBlackwings
Summary: Toshinori has been taking care of Grizel (Iron Maiden) after the brainwashing fight that later caused her heart to stop in the hospital. Besides a small talk on the way home the pair has not spoken much at all about their relationship or what happened in the fight.





	Our Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> These were snippets under some pictures on my DA account. I thought it addresses somethings in the story people here might find interesting. They are short. Grizel having nightmares in part one and Toshinori's nightmare is the second half.

-Her Nightmare-

'We haven't really been able to talk yet. She hasn't said much since I came to care for her. It was like she didn't think I would for some reason; that or the medication is doing something to her. The last few nights she has been turning in bed much more. I want to ask about it but she just shuts down,' Toshinori thinks as he comes home from patrol to find Grizel asleep in bed again. He tries to stay up for a while, to watch over as her as she slept but ends up passing out. Her schedule was hectic even by his standards. 

The bed began bouncing. Toshinori twitches till the sound of a broken squeal catches his attention right before the nightstand smashes into the floor. He shot up in bed to see metal hair flying around the room, Grizel's hands reaching for something, and tears running down her cheeks even though her eyes are closed. He changes into All Might as quickly as he rolls over. The hair moves more randomly than usual but each effort was high so he stays low as he grabs Grizel's shoulder. He almost lies on top of her as he shouts her name. Finally her eyes open. The hair freezes in place. Her eyes lock with his and she tries to push herself into the pillow. All Might sat up concern that sudden proximity might be intimidating. A strand of hair wraps around her arm pulling her up as some covers her face. "Yagi?" barely sounds like a whisper even in the quiet room. 

All Might's hand begins to reach for her. He sees her twitch. He releases his hero form and tries again. She does not move this time, her hair slides out of his way, and he is able to cradle her cheek in his hand. "I'm here," Toshinori says as gently as he can manage. He lifts her chin enough to finally see her face. Tears are still streaming down her cheeks causing his chest to tighten. 

"Can I hold you?" Grizel manages to mutter. 

'Even with what just happened to you, everything that you went through and are still going through, and you’re worried about how I feel about my body?!' Toshinori thinks as he watches the trembling woman in front of him. He can not resist the smile. "Of course! Come here!" he declares. It was a short moment as her face begins to release the stress she has been holding back, her hair pulls her arm again causing her to be flung against Toshinori, and she finally collapses against him. Her entire body fell limp against him as she caves to the shape almost like a doll. Her head is the only thing moving as she rubs it against him. Toshinori wraps his arms around her. He begins stroking her back, his legs move around her, and he kisses her head before resting his head on her. "It's all right, Sweet Grizel. You are safe. I am here," Toshinori reassures he begins rocking in place. 

 

-His Nightmare-

It was dark, darker than the nights have been recently. A rhythmic beeping was beginning to fill Toshinori’s ears. The rhythm was slowly changing though; it was turning into something hauntingly familiar. A figure caught his attention in the distance. Sparkling like the falling stars washed down silver hair as Iron Maiden turned around. He reached out for her but she pushed him away. The sound began intensifying. Finally Toshinori recognize what it was, a heartbeat. As soon as the realization hit him a bright light hit Iron Maiden. She disappeared from his sight. Toshinori changed to All Might as he tried to chase down the direction the light went. He came to mound of rumble as the sound began to fade. As quickly as he managed to dig through everything the sound went quieter. All the sound disappeared as he finally found her again; blood coming out of her mouth, her body broken, and her eyes glazed over. His hands tried to reach out for her again; this time her cold body crumbled like stone she was buried in.

Toshinori shot up in bed. He is panting very hard as his hand searches around the bed. It was empty. His head snaps around scanning the room; it was dark, no sign of a struggle, no sign of life, just sheets moved like she walked away, and silence. A faint noise leads his eyes to the bathroom with the trim of a light around the doorframe.

The bathroom door slams open so quickly and harshly it almost broke off the hinges. The banging noise causes Grizel to squeal in surprise. Only an instant before All Might’s arms are wrap around her. She is being press into his chest as his sheer size encapsulates her. ‘Thank goodness I finished in here before he came in,’ Grizel thinks as she tries to breath. 

“Why didn’t you wake me up when you left the bed?” All Might asks barely hiding his annoyance as his head wedges into her shoulder.

“You’re having nightmares about it too?” Grizel asks as she tries to turn a bit to see All Might. His grip just tightens around her as a response. Grizel sighs as her hands slide around to hugs him back. She gives him a few moments of her stroking his sides before daring her next question. They have not talked about what happened but there is something still in her mind. She pats his side to catch his attention. “All Might, that time you screamed my name. You’ve never used my actual name before,” Grizel begins the potential hard conversation. “What going through your head?” Grizel asks.

All Might’s fingers twitches. As much as he did not want to recall that time it was still replaying in his mind. “I didn’t want to you to go,” was the only answer All Might manages to say. His fingers begin stroking her. ‘I couldn’t lose you too,’ All Might thinks as he listens to her breathing. After a moment he asks the question he wonders about too, “What were thinking when gave me that look?”

Grizel knew what he was talking about. It was the only look they exchanged during that time. “Thank you for always saving me,” Grizel begins to answer. She takes a deep breathe before continuing. “And goodbye my love,” Grizel finishes with a soft tone. Just as soon as the words left her mouth she felt the tightest All Might bear hug. She smiles and blushes for a moment at his response before stroking his back. “I heard you later, in the hospital I guess, guiding me back too. Reminding me that I still had a promise to keep,” Grizel addes.

Embarrassment causes the huge explosion of smoke as Toshinori turns back to his normal form and coughs up a mouth full of blood. Grizel grabs the hand towel and starts rubbing his face. “You heard me?” Toshinori almost mutters as he felt his face heating up. Grizel nods with a soft smile. He blushes as his holds her hand with the towel. Part of him wants to hide in the towel.

After a few moments though the pair decides it is all right to go back to bed. Even though they put the towel down they still walk hand in hand. Grizel is ushered into bed like she was getting in a car, Toshinori looks at her and the hand still in his, and he picks up the blanket as he sat in front of Grizel. “Hey, can we do Iron Wrap?” Toshinori asks.

Grizel smirks. “Seriously?” she teases. “Are you sure?” Grizel almost asks with a chuckle. He was the only one who ever called it that.

“Yeah! Let’s do it!” Toshinori almost cheers.

Grizel smiles while looking at Toshinori. That was the happiest he has sounded in a while. “Ok, come here,” Grizel agrees. Toshinori almost leaps forward. Grizel laughs as she wraps her arms around him. She gives him a quick peck on the lips before they touch foreheads. She lowers herself onto the pillows giving Toshinori room to slip his head under her chin as he lay on top of her. Her eyes close as her face is buried in his fluffy hair, her hand begins stroking his head and the other rests on his shoulder. His arms move around her as he wiggles into a comfortable spot. “Comfy?” Grizel asks.

Toshinori just releases a soft laugh. That is when the hair starts moving. The shine and glitter of her silver toned hair begins moving. Toshinori always called it an Iron Wrap since the first time the hair wrapped around him. It was beautiful and relaxing to see the tide of silver beginning to slip onto any part of him that is separate from her as though he is sliding into a suit. True that her hair is metal but the thin layer she uses to wrap him always feels as soft as her touch to him. After she finishes wrapping the long reaching parts of her over seven foot tall partner some loose hair drape around both of them as though it was a blanket. She pulls the normal blanket up to shoulder completing the warm cocoon. Toshinori closes his eyes as her heartbeat fills his ears, her scent fills his nose, and her touch massaging him into a truly restful night.


End file.
